


Our Wedding Vlog

by HanWritesTrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff, honestly it's just pure fluff, loads of fluff, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanWritesTrash/pseuds/HanWritesTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil tie the knot and what's the best way to come out to the phandom than to Vlog on the way to the wedding reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this while I had no wifi. I also posted it to my Wattpad about six months ago. Have a request? Send it to me at phansepticplier.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"Phil, 6 years ago I fell in love with the guy on my laptop screen and I never thought once that I would be standing here in the best day of my life vows away from calling you mine forever. You have made me the happiest guy ever and I have no idea where I would be right now. Everything I do now, from radio 1 to youtube, is all because of you! I love you Philip Michael Lester...I always have and I always will!"

By the end of Dan's vows both me and him were crying. I turned back and looked at the guests, my parents were crying and Dan's mum was crying so hard.

Turning back to Dan I couldn't help but take him into my arms and hold him tight. The vicar smiled and waited for me and Dan to finish. I pull away and move his fringe and dry his eyes. I take a breath and smile before saying the vows I have been perfecting for the past year.

"Daniel James Howell...I am moments away from spending the rest of my life with you by my side. When we first started talking I had no idea I would be this happy 6 years later. Words cant describe how much I love you. These 6 years have been the happiest time of my life, you are my best friend, my bear and my soul mate and I love you with all my heart, you adorable dork!" I say slowly because i'm crying too much.

"Daniel and Philip Lester, you are now husband and husband, you may kiss." The vicar said the final words and that's it...we are MARRIED! Me and Dan both smile before I jump into Dan's arms.

Dan caught me awkwardly but managed to keep me in his arms and we both share our first kiss as a married couple. It was like there was no one else in the room except us. It felt like fireworks were exploding everywhere. It was like our first kiss 6 years ago. It still hasn't sank in that i've finally married the love of my life.

Walking hand in hand back down the isle the whole church cheered and clapped, our family's hugging us as we left to go outside. Halfway down Dan pulled me into another kiss ignoring the "awws" from everyone still inside.

"I love you Philip Lester, more than you could even think about, this has been the best day of my life. Other than meeting you for the first time of course. Oh and kissing you for the first time and-" Dan starts before I cut him off with a kiss.

"I love you too Daniel Lester so much it physically hurts whenever I see you, today is the first day of the rest of our lives" I smile at him before pulling him down the rest of the isle.

Outside we posed for loads of pictures. It was kind of tiring smiling so much my cheeks hurt but I didn't care. My mum came over and pulled me and Dan into a embrace.

"I am so proud of you boys! Welcome to the family Dan, I mean it officially even though you have been since I first met you. You have made my Philly so happy, thank you" she said while trying not to cry. Looking at Dan he had tears in his eyes. He mumbled a thank you as my mum left to get some more pictures.

After an hour it was time to get into the cars to go to the wedding reception. I opened the door to mine and Dan's wedding car for him to get in first.

Dan laughed and bowed "Such a gentleman Phil" then winked at me. I couldn't help but laugh and run my hand through his hair, much to his complaining.

After he got in the car I slide in next to him, grabbing the camera from the back window. I saw Dan smiling before noticing the camera and frowning.

"Phiiiilllll do we have to do this now? Cant we just stay private for a little longer?" He said while moving to lean on my chest. I bend my head down to kiss him on the forehead.

"You know we have to bear, its been 6 years we can't keep it private any longer. Besides just think, do it now and we don't have to worry about it any more. I love you so much and no hate comment is going to make me love you any less. It will just make me protect you even more." I promised.

I could hear Dan sigh but relax against me more. I gave him another kiss before Dan sat up, placing his ringed hand in mine, out of view of where the camera would be. Dan smiled to reassure me that he was ready so I turned on the camera.

"Hey guys! i'm here with Dan and we've just been to a wedding!" I started.

"Which is why me and Phil both look like uncomfortable dorks" Dan smiled.

"Oh thanks for that Dan!" I say and pretend to hit him a little. "You are all probably wondering now why would we vlog ourselves after a wedding..." I start, waiting for Dan to continue.

Dan takes a deep breath. "...It wasn't one of our family member weddings we went to..." Dan stops, pulling our interlocked hands with our wedding rings on clear show.

"...It was our wedding..." We both say simultaneously. I looked across at Dan who was looking at me. We both smiled.

I turn back to the camera I was holding "Me and Dan have been together for 6 years." I start.

"Literally since we first met in 2009. Its been so hard to keep it hidden this long believe me" Dan laughs before looking at me.

"Me and Dan are on our way to the wedding reception as we are filming, I think today may be the best day of my life I love him so much." I say smiling.

"Phiiiillll that was so cheesy oh my god." Dan laughed. "But I love you too Philly" he said.

I looked out the window and saw we were at the reception. I get out the car with the camera and film Dan getting out the car.

"Here's where we are having the reception, even the birds have come to celebrate" I laugh while Dan looks at the camera with his 'Typical Phil' look.

"I really hope you all support us with this, thank you to all the shippers for the phanfics, thank you to everyone who has watched our videos." Dan says.

I smile before wrapping my arm around Dan's waist and pulled him in for a kiss, Dan smiled against my lips and kissed back. After a few seconds Dan pulled away and looked at the camera.

"Edit that bit out?" He said, ironically of course.

I lean my forehead against his. "You know what bear? Nah lets keep it" I say before kissing him again. After that we both look at the camera and smile before turning it off.

Dan takes a deep breath before turning to me, "Are we going to edit any of the footage or not lion?"

I shake my head. I grab Dan's hand and we both walk into the reception.

Our first dance was to Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud. As me and Dan were dancing around, we were also lip syncing to the lyrics.

"Thank you for saving my life and helping me to accept who I am. I wouldn't be where I was without you now. I love you lion, now and forever" Dan whispered.

I couldn't help but smile and nearly cry. "Without you I wouldn't of been as happy as I am now. I don't even want to think of what would of happened if I had never spoken to you. I love you too bear, with all of my heart." I whisper back, just as the song finished.

Today was the first day of forever with my best friend who officially now has my last name.


	2. Authors note!

Okay so going over all the fics I have ever posted, I realised that I could probably turn this one in particular into a fluffy newly wed couple series! So to do this y'all should send me little prompts over to my tumblr septiceyetrash.tumblr.com :)


End file.
